Objection, votre honneur !
by Aliice-Slytherin
Summary: FIC RÉÉCRITE. Hermione et Drago sont tous les deux avocats, et n'ont jamais perdu de procès. Du moins jusqu'au jour ou ils se font face en cour dans un face à face mémorable. Ginny est la seule à voir que ces deux là sont faits l'un pour l'autre, et pour les rassembler, elle sollicite l'aide de Blaise Zabini. Blaise qui lui même ne veut qu'une chose : épouser Ginny. DM/HG BZ/GW
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoilà après de longs mois d'absence...**_

 _ **Alors avant de me tomber dessus, écoutez-moi, ou plutôt lisez moi.**_

 _ **j'ai décidé, pour ne pas décevoir mes lecteurs de ne plus commencer a publier une fic avant de l'avoir entièrement écrite. Résultat, je publie beaucoup moins souvent, mais au moins, je peux garantir une histoire terminée :) elle est pas belle la vie ?**_

 _ **J'avais déjà publié cette fic sous la forme d'un one-shot, mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait du potentiel pour en faire plus alors je l,ai effacée et je l'ai réécrite. Alors pour tous ceux qui reconnaissent l'histoire, du calme, je n'ai plagié personne. Aussi, l'inspiration pour l'intrigue m'est venue du film "Une affaire de coeur" une comédie romantique que j'avais adorée.**_

 _ **l'histoire est centrée sur les couples Drago-Hermione et Blaise-Ginny. Les premiers chapitres tournent autour de Dramione, mais a partir du chapitre 4, Blaise et Ginny sont introduits et l'histoire sera progressivement centrée autours d'eux dans les derniers chapitres, mais Drago et Hermione sont toujours présents.**_

 _ **Aussi l'histoire était écrite comme un long one-shot, mais après avoir réalisé que mon document Word était long de 50 pages, j'ai décidé de le diviser en courts chapitres pour qu'il se lise plus facilement, c'est la raison pour laquelle les chapitres sont un peu courts.**_

 _ **Je les publierais probablement tous en une fois, parce que je suis trop impatiente d'avoir vos commentaires alors s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte a la critique (dans le respect bien sur).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Aliice.

Disclaimer : Non, les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à moi. J'aurais bien aimé, mais non.

.

.

.

Toc... toc... toc...

\- humpff.

Hermione se retourna et enfouit rageusement la tête dans son oreiller, dans l'espoir d'étouffer ce bruit agaçant...

Toc... toc... toc...

\- Bon sang de bordel de merde...

Cette fois elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Trop de lumière pour ses pauvres yeux traumatisés par sa gueule de bois carabinée...

Plus jamais elle ne boirait la moindre goutte d'alcool ! Vu le degré de douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle était à peu près sûre que sa cervelle était éparpillée un peu partout autours d'elle. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait.

Elle s'efforça de rassembler ses souvenirs, de la veille Ginny avait remporté le procès le plus important de sa carrière et elles étaient allées fêter sa victoire dans un bar branché de Londres... la suite était confuse, Hermione se rappelait vaguement d'un enchevêtrement de corps, de baisers fiévreux...

\- ouh lala...

Avec précaution elle souleva les draps (qui n'étaient pas les siens, au passage...), et examina son corps... elle était nue...

ouh lalalala ! Hermione Jane Granger qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Où plutôt, qui t'es tu fait ?

Un flash de couleur au dessus d'elle attira son attention, et elle vit un bout de tissu accroché au ventilateur qui tournait lentement juste au dessus du lit ou elle se trouvait. Plissant les yeux, elle reconnut le bout de tissu en question, c'était sa culotte !

 _Pourquoi est ce que ma culotte est accrochée à un ventilateur au plafond ?_ Se demanda t elle confuse.

Toc... toc... toc...

Et zut encore ce maudit bruit, elle se tourna et vit un hibou Grand Duc tapoter impatiemment la fenêtre à sa droite. Elle se leva sans se préoccuper de sa nudité et lui ouvrit la fenêtre, elle récupéra le courrier et l'oiseau s'envola sans attendre.

 _Maître Granger,_

 _Le juge Wilkins a été assigné à votre cas, l'audience préliminaire aura lieu cet après midi à 14h00 précises au département de la justice magique._

 _Andrew Donovan._

\- OH MERDE !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur un des murs qui indiquait midi et demie ... elle avait très exactement une heure et demie pour rentrer chez elle, se préparer et relire le dossier. Jamais de toute sa carrière d'avocate elle n'avait traité une affaire avec autant d'irresponsabilité.

Tout comme Ginny elle avait fait carrière dans le droit, mais elle s'était démarquée en se spécialisant dans les divorces. Elle sans se vanter, elle était l'une des meilleures, une vraie lionne. Elle n'avait jamais perdu aucune affaire.

Ironiquement, elle s'était engagée dans cette voie après son divorce avec Ron, et depuis, elle ne vivait que pour son métier, et ne fréquentait les hommes qu'occasionnellement, et dans un lit de préférence.

Hermione s'apprêtait à transplaner chez elle quand un détail la frappa : elle ne savait pas avec qui elle s'était envoyé en l'air la veille, mais ses muscles délicieusement endoloris lui indiquaient que sa nuit avait été plutôt passionnée, ce serait dommage de partir sans savoir qui lui avait donné autant de plaisir, peut être même qu'ils pourraient recommencer quand elle en aurait fini avec ce procès.

Elle entendit un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté et la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer un magnifique Adonis...

Même bourrée Hermione savait choisir ses hommes un corps svelte et finement musclé, une peau d'albâtre sur laquelle elle avait envie de passer ses doigts, et sa langue, et surtout de magnifiques cheveux blonds platine qui pour l'instant lui retombaient sur le visage l'empêchant de voir ses yeux...

Une petite seconde…

Elle connaissait cet homme...

Evidemment qu'elle le connaissait elle avait couché avec lui... mais non, elle le connaissait VRAIMENT.

Bordel... non elle n'avait pas osé... Et pourtant ces cheveux blonds presque blancs et cette pâleur étaient propres à une seule famille…

Il releva la tête et renvoya ses mèches rebelles sur le côté d'un geste insolemment sexy...

\- Malefoy ? Cracha t elle,

\- ah c'est Malefoy maintenant ? Il me semble qu'hier soir j'étais Drago ou même Drake...

\- espèce de salaud ! Comment as-tu osé profiter de mon état pour ... ?

\- moi ? Profiter ? Femme, tu m'as presque violé, c'était effrayant à voir, mais je dois dire que tu es douée... et féroce... je crois que je vais y prendre goût.

\- Y PRENDRE GOÛT ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? Plus jamais je ne te laisserais poser tes sales pattes de serpent sur moi !

\- pattes de serpent ? Tu réalises que c'est un concept que tu viens d'inventer ?

\- je t'emmerde Malefoy je ne sais pas comment tu as pu me convaincre de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus j'espère que tu en as bien profité ! Je m'en vais !

Elle se dirigea d'un air théâtral vers la porte qu'elle claqua violemment...

Et revint deux secondes plus tard, récupéra ses vêtements et sa culotte à l'aide d'un _accio_ , les enfila et repartit avec le plus de dignité possible sous le regard de Malefoy qui tentait désespérément de garder un visage impassible mais que les larmes de rire brillant dans ses yeux trahissaient.

Le jet de douche brûlant ne semblait pas effacer la honte qui lui collait à la peau depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement de Malefoy. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air avec lui, de tous les hommes sexy qu'elle pouvait mettre dans son lit elle avait choisi son plus grand rival. Rival, car lui aussi était avocat, et tout comme elle, était spécialisé dans le divorce, mais à la différence d'Hermione, le fair-play n'était pas son fort. Pour la fin justifiait les moyens, et ses moyens étaient tous plus déloyaux les un que les autres. Le chantage, le charme et la déstabilisation étaient ses principales armes, et c'est pourquoi il était l'avocat préféré des croqueuses de diamants qui voulaient soutirer le maximum à leurs futurs ex, ou des hommes riches qui voulaient protéger leur fortune des croqueuses de diamants en question . Et elle, en parfaite idiote, elle savait tout ça et elle avait couché avec lui. Si seulement elle pouvait fondre sous le jet de douche et disparaître ! En désespoir de cause elle ferma le jet et sortit de la salle de bains vêtue d'un peignoir.

De toute façon, le mal était déjà fait, avec un peu de chance personne ne serait au courant et elle ne croiserait plus Malefoy de sitôt. Alors il était temps pour elle de redevenir la redoutable avocate qu'elle était et d'oublier ce regrettable incident. Son audience était dans une heure il fallait qu'elle se prépare.

Drago était d'humeur guillerette ce matin. Pour une raison simple il avait passé une nuit de sexe torride avec Hermione Granger, et contrairement à elle, il se rappelait de tous les détails avec une vivacité étonnante vu le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans son corps au moment du 'crime'. Il se rappelait parfaitement de sa peau contre la sienne de son souffle dans son cou, de ses baisers, de ses gémissements de plaisir.

Même le fait qu'il ne puisse pas se concentrer sur son dossier en cours ne pouvait altérer sa bonne humeur.

Cependant son professionnalisme reprit très vite ses droits, (largement aidé par une douche froide) et il réétudia rapidement le dossier pour son audience de l'après midi, un cas très important car il s'agissait là d'un des grands noms du monde magique, Eric Stevenson le propriétaire des Canons de Chudley et actionnaire de la marque Nimbus, qui divorçait de sa femme, Alexia Baldizzi. Il défendait Alexia évidemment, et ce cas se présentait très mal, Alexia n'avait pas d'emploi quand elle se mariait, elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant, comme toutes les femmes à la plastique parfaite dans son genre. Ainsi il n'avait presque aucun élément qui lui permettait de réclamer une partie des biens de Stevenson. Mais il était Drago Malefoy, et ce genre de cas ne l'effrayait pas...

Hermione ajusta sa jupe droite ainsi que sa veste. Sa tenue était faite sur mesure et soulignait flatteusement sa silhouette et mettaient en valeur ses jolies courbes. Elle aimait se sentir belle et mise en valeur, ça lui donnait la confiance nécessaire pour affronter ses adversaires et les juges, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle s'imposait le supplice des talons vertigineux pour avoir l'air plus grande et plus impressionnante. Son client devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre... ah enfin, elle le vit passer les doubles portes d'un pas lourd.

Elle regarda discrètement le vieil homme grassouillet le fait qu'il ait pu croire qu'une créature comme Alexia Baldizzi soit amoureuse de lui était une totale énigme pour Hermione. Au moins il n'était pas complètement idiot puisque finalement il avait demandé le divorce et demandé à Hermione de l'aider à protéger ses biens.

Elle était confiante... Alexia se lançait dans ce procès avec un gros handicap : elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant de son mari, et elle avait un cas d'adultère qui plaidait en sa défaveur. A moins d'un miracle, elle sortirait de ce mariage sans une mornille.

Elle entra dans la salle d'audience suivie de son client, et deux minutes plus tard, Alexia entrait elle aussi suivie de son avocat.

Hermione leva les yeux et manqua de justesse de s'étrangler.

Voilà le miracle d'Alexia Baldizzi.

 _Et merde._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Aliice._**

X-X-X-X-X

De tous les avocats sur qui elle aurait pu tomber, il fallait que ce soit celui avec qui elle venait de s'envoyer en l'air.

Malgré elle, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif au souvenir de son embarras quelques heures plus tôt. Par le caleçon le plus avachi de Merlin pourquoi fallait il que ce soit lui ? Et le voilà qui lui adressait son habituel sourire narquois ! Que le diable l'emporte ! Elle lui ferait ravaler son sourire, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait de sa vie.

Drago dut sentir son regain de combativité car il reprit très vite une expression formelle, lui aussi était déterminé à sortir gagnant de ce procès il n'en avait jamais perdu un et il n'allait sûrement pas commencer avec Hermione Granger.

En face de lui Hermione se disait exactement la même chose, elle avait un historique glorieux, et en aucun cas elle ne permettrait qu'il soit entaché par une défaite face à Drago Malefoy.

Le juge Wilkins entra, suivi de trois membres du magenmagot qui faisaient office de jurés. Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et se rassirent en après que le juge ait donné le signal.

\- bien, alors nous somme ici dans le cadre de l'audience préliminaire de l'affaire 0809 Stevenson/Baldizzi, opposant Eric Stevenson, à Alexia Baldizzi Stevenson, Maître Granger, je vous écoute.

\- très bien, commença Hermione, s'efforçant d'ignorer Drago qui la déshabillait du regard, mon client ici présent monsieur Stevenson dont je représente les intérêts souhaite se séparer de sa femme à l'amiable. Il consent à lui laisser l'appartement qu'il lui a offert ainsi qu'une rente mensuelle de dix mille Gallions, ce qui considérant la durée du mariage et l'absence d'enfants est une offre plus qu'appréciable votre honneur, vous en conviendrez.

\- j'en prends note, Maître Granger Maitre Malefoy la parole est à vous.

\- merci votre honneur. Je représente aujourd'hui Mme Baldizzi, une femme dévastée par la fin tragique de son mariage avec un homme qu'elle a tendrement aimé commença Malefoy sur un ton dramatique.

 _Non mais quel comédien celui la ! Tendrement aimé ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Rogue dansait le french cancan en bas résille peut être ?_ S'indigna mentalement Hermione

La toux supposée discrète de Stevenson ne passa inaperçue de personne et Hermione lui lança une œillade féroce pour qu'il se tienne tranquille, pas question de provoquer un scandale et de donner des armes supplémentaires à Malefoy.

\- ainsi, continua Malefoy, compte tenu du temps et des efforts qu'elle a investi dans ce mariage et dans la construction de la fortune Stevenson, elle requiert aujourd'hui un partage juste et équitable des biens, la proposition de Mr Stevenson bien qu'appréciable, ne saurait rende justice au temps et à l'énergie investis pas ma cliente. Elle souhaite donc par ma voix demander le manoir des Stevenson, qui grâce à ses efforts est devenu son foyer, la résidence du lac, ainsi que 20% des actions de Nimbus, en plus bien évidemment d'une rente mensuelle de dix mille gallions.

\- Mais c'est impensable ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps s'emporta le vieil homme.

 _Ce qui, somme toute, ne devrait pas être très difficile_ pensa Malefoy. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette écervelée d'Alexia divorçait de ce vieux croulant. C'était tellement plus simple d'attendre sa mort, et d'hériter de toute sa fortune.

\- Monsieur Stevenson je vous demande de vous calmer s'il vous plait, ceci est une salle d'audience pas un terrain de quidditch, alors modérez vos réactions je vous prie, intervint le juge alors qu'Hermione fusillait à nouveau son client du regard alors que Malefoy affichait à nouveau son horrible rictus...

Elle aurait la tête de Malefoy sur un plateau et ses testicules dans un bocal, ou elle ne s'appelait plus Hermione Granger…

\- alors... je prends note de vos arguments conclut le juge une heure plus tard, et j'étudierai le dossier. Les audiences commenceront lundi prochain, vu les deux avocats en scène, je doute qu'elles ne durent plus d'une journée. J'aimerais plus d'informations, faites moi parvenir les dépositions ainsi que la liste de vos témoins. Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je vais lever la séance.

Il fallait qu'Hermione sorte du ministère rapidement avant que...

\- Granger ! Appela la voix de Malefoy à quelques mètres derrière elle

Et zut ! Raté... peut être que si elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre ...

\- Granger inutile de faire semblant d'être sourde

Putain mais il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Elle s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte face si vite que Malefoy lui rentra presque dedans elle fut envahie par l'odeur virile de son après rasage, et de son eau de toilette, il sentait divinement bon, pensa t elle en fermant les yeux. Un discret raclement de gorge de son interlocuteur mit fin à son rêve de la même façon qu'un seau d'eau glacée l'aurait fait.

\- je ne fais pas semblant d'être sourde je t'ignore, nuance, et tant qu'on est dans le ministère ce sera _maître_ Granger pour toi !

\- très bien _Maître_... quoique j'aurais préféré maîtresse... mais saches que la réciproque est valable pour toi.

Là Hermione se rendit compte de son erreur, elle venait de se condamner à voir la lueur lubrique dans les yeux de Malefoy à chaque fois qu'elle l'appellerait maître.

\- bref... Maître Malefoy que voulez vous ?

 _Toi..._ pensa Malefoy. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça.

\- je voulais juste te féliciter à l'avance, ta carrière a été brillante et je suis sur qu'elle le sera encore quand je t'aurais battue et que ton client ira mendier sous les ponts.

\- va te faire foutre Malefoy.

\- déjà fait, hier soir plus précisément, tu devrais t'en rappeler vu que tu étais au cœur de l'action... et il me semblait t'avoir dit que pour toi ce serait Maître Malefoy.

Pour toute réponse, elle tourna vivement sur ses talons et s'en alla sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, cette sortie digne et honorable était en réalité une fuite pure et simple. Elle avait beau être qui elle était, face à lui elle se sentait... désarmée. Et le fait qu'il l'ait vue nue et dans des positions plus que compromettantes n'arrangeait rien évidemment.

Malgré tout, elle était bien décidée à montrer à Malefoy de quel bois elle se chauffait pas question de laisser le décoloré gagner ce procès. L'audience était pour Lundi, ce qui lui laissait tout le weekend pour élaborer une stratégie.

Drago de son côté savait qu'il était face à l'un des plus grands défis de sa carrière. Il avait un procès a gagner, ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique.

.

.

Le dimanche soir après avoir passé le weekend à travailler sur l'affaire, Drago estima qu'il était à présent temps de céder à la panique.

Il avait passé tout son weekend à éplucher ses dossiers avec une attention minutieuse allant presque jusqu'a arracher ses précieux cheveux blonds sous le coup du stress ( _presque_ étant le mot clé de la phrase, s'il vous plait. Ses cheveux étaient une œuvre d'art et sous aucun prétexte il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit leur arriver, procès ou pas !). Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était que les choses se présentaient mal pour sa cliente. Non seulement elle n'avait pas conçu d'enfant et ne pouvait de ce fait prétendre à une pension alimentaire, mais en plus il semblait que Stevenson était un mari parfait, il avait cherché la petite bête partout, il avait même engagé un détective privé pour déterrer une infidélité de sa part qui permettrait à Alexia de prendre l'avantage.

Mais rien.

Même pour un bon avocat – euh non pour un excellent avocat – qu'il était, les choses se présentaient mal. Et le fait que la partie adverse ne soit représentée par nul autre qu'Hermione Damnée Granger n'aidait en rien.

Peut être pouvait il convaincre Alexia d'accepter la première proposition de Stevenson et donc ils n'auraient pas besoin d'aller devant le juge du magenmagot ?

Oui, c'était une solution.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se dirigea vers sa cheminée et annonça clairement

\- Manoir Stevenson !

En deux secondes, il fut sur place. Il était suffisamment familier avec les lieux pour savoir ou trouver sa cliente. Elle était dans un des petits salons et sirotait un verre de chardonnay en feuilletant un magazine de mode. Elle aurait presque pu passer pour une femme respectable.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir sitôt Maitre Malefoy.

La façon dont elle accentuait le « maitre » à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait ne laissait aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait. Comme les trois quarts des sorcières elle était sous son charme.

Drago ne se laissa pas distraire par sa cliente, il avait beau être qui il était, son professionnalisme était au dessus de tout soupçon.

Il exposa rapidement les raisons de sa visite, et sans surprise, Alexia refusa l'option qu'il lui offrait, à savoir accepter la proposition de Stevenson.

Eh bien il semblait qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller pour sortir du procès la tête haute, sinon Hermione Granger ne le laisserait jamais oublier que sa première défaite avait été face à elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

A Six heures, le lundi matin, le réveil d'Hermione la tira du sommeil profond dans lequel elle était plongée.

Elle s'adonna à sa petite routine matinale, du sport une douche et un petit déjeuner.

A huit heures, elle arrivait au palais de justice, qui était rattaché au ministère pile à l'heure comme à son habitude.

La salle d'audience était vide, celle ci était fermée au public, en raison de la célébrité des deux personnes en cause.

Ainsi, il y avait d'une part Hermione et Stevenson, et d'autre part Drago et Alexia.

Dès que tous furent installés, le juge prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous, nous sommes ici pour juger de l'affaire Stevenson vs Baldizzi. Maitre Granger, la parole est à vous.

\- bien, Votre honneur, Je représente les intérêts de Mr Stevenson, qui par son travail acharné à réussi à construire un empire financier remarquable, et dans la mesure ou notre entente à l'amiable à été rejetée par Mlle Baldizzi, nous requérons la totalité des biens qui appartiennent de droit à mon client.

\- et sur quoi vous basez vous ?

\- tout d'abord sur le témoignage de Mlle Baldizzi elle même, que je souhaite appeler à la barre.

Cette dernière se leva, et rejoignit la barre la tête haute.

\- Mlle Baldizzi quel âge avez vous ?

\- Objection ! S'écria Malefoy, je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne !

\- Votre honneur j'essaye tout simplement de faire comprendre aux honorables membres du magenmagot les circonstances du mariage se défendit Hermione

\- objection rejetée maitre Malefoy, veuillez répondre à la question Mlle Baldizzi

\- j'ai 24 ans répondit l'intéressée

\- et quel âge à votre mari ?

Drago s'apprêtait à objecter à nouveau mais le regard menaçant du juge l'en empêcha. Il se retint de faire la moue d'un enfant de deux ans et commença à réfléchir frénétiquement à un moyen de contrer la gryffondor.

Quand Hermione eut terminé son interrogatoire, la majeure partie des juges du magenmagot semblait convaincue que sa cliente était une croqueuse de diamant qui cherchait à sortir de ce mariage avec le plus d'argent possible.

Dire que Drago était bloqué était un euphémisme.

A vrai dire il commençait même à croire qu'il allait perdre un procès pour la première fois de sa carrière.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de renverser la tendance en interrogeant tour à tour Stevenson, la sœur de Baldizzi, et même la gouvernante et réussit à faire pencher quelques juges en sa faveur, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant.

Lorsque l'assistante de Granger fit irruption dans la salle avec un document qu'elle lui remit, il sut que tout aller tourner au désastre.

\- votre honneur nous avons une nouvelle preuve à présenter.

\- objection ! Cette preuve n'a pas été enregistrée !

\- cela ne vous a jamais arrêté avant maitre Malefoy...

Et merde pensa t il... voilà ce que ça faisait de plaider devant un juge qui vous connaît trop bien...

\- je recevrais votre preuve, mais tout d'abord nous allons prendre dix minutes de pause. La séance est levée.

Hermione se dépêcha de sortir, mais fut vite rattrapée par Drago.

\- c'est quoi cette preuve, Granger ?

Cette fois il allait jouer le tout pout le tout, et si ça ne marchait pas, il aurait au moins un peu de ... divertissement.

\- comme si j'allais te le dire.

Au point ou il en étaient mieux valait se tutoyer.

\- mais oui tu vas me le dire, tu sais très bien que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler.

Pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre elle se précipita dans les toilettes des femmes.

Sa surprise fut sans bornes quand il l'y suivit et eut en plus le toupet de verrouiller la porte et d'insonoriser la pièce. Heureusement il n'y avait personne.

Toujours sans un mot il se rapprocha d'elle d'un air carnassier et la souleva, faisant remonter sa jupe en haut de ses cuisses. Par réflexe, elle enroula les jambes autours de sa taille, se maudissant intérieurement pour sa faiblesse face à la tentation virile qu'était Malefoy.

\- Parles moi ma chérie, dis moi quelle est donc cette preuve que tu détiens ?

\- va te faire foutre Malefoy.

\- tss tss... tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu deviens grossière, murmura t il en passant un doigt le long de sa fente, s'attardant deux secondes sur son bouton gonflé de désir.

Hermione émit (bien malgré elle) un long sifflement et le fusilla du regard.

\- pourquoi ne me dis tu pas de quoi il s'agit, ce n'est pas comme si changerait grand chose ...

\- si, en te le disant je te laisse le loisir de préparer ta...

Elle fut momentanément distraite par les caresses du serpentard.

\- défense... acheva t elle dans un souffle.

\- serait-ce si grave ?

\- OUI... Hermione elle même n'arrivait pas à dire si ce oui était une réponse ou un cri de plaisir, sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, sa culotte avait disparu.

\- Malefoy... tu me paieras tout ça...

\- oh mais je ne demande pas mieux chérie.

A ce moment là, la poignée de la porte tourna, les ramenant à l'instant présent. Heureusement que Malefoy avait eu la bonne idée de la verrouiller. Quand l'intrus fut parti, il déverrouilla la porte et Hermione sortit en premier pour vérifier que la voie était libre, puis il la suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'audience reprit. Hermione respira profondément pour retrouver sa concentration et surtout ignorer le désir qui brûlait dans son bas ventre. Difficile à faire quand l'objet de son désir était à quelques mètres d'elle et la regardait comme si elle était une friandise, en jouant avec un bout de tissu noir qui dépassait de sa poche : _sa culotte !_ Oh le salaud ! Comment osait-il ?

\- reprenons, voulez-vous ? Miss Granger quelle est donc cette preuve que vous voulez me présenter ?

Hermione s'efforça de reprendre contenance et présenta une série de photos et de documents. Elle les fit agrandir pour qu'elles soient visibles de tous, et commença son discours, sous le regard médusé de toute l'assistance.

En gros, elle venait de prouver qu'Alexia Baldizzi s'était rendue coupable de fraude, et également qu'elle avait trahi son mari en vendant des informations sensibles sur les entreprises de ce dernier à des concurrents.

Elle aimerait bien voir comment Malefoy allait se sortir de celle là...

Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione pensait, Drago était extatique. Sans le savoir, Granger venait de lui fournir le moyen de sortir de ce procès la tête haute.

\- Votre honneur j'aimerais m'entretenir en aparté avec ma cliente.

\- vous avez cinq minutes

\- c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

Il prit Alexia par le bras et sortit de la salle.

\- comment avez vous osé me mentir ?

\- mais...

\- il n'y a pas de mais Miss Baldizzi les termes de notre contrat étaient clairs et vous venez de les rompre à l'instant. Considérez que je ne suis plus votre avocat.

Dix minutes plus tard

Le juge Wilkins allait à présent rendre son verdict. Les jurés avaient statué en faveur d'Hermione et de son client, mais la décision finale revenait au juge.

\- compte tenu de tous les témoignages apportés par les deux parties, et des preuves apportées, je reconnais Mlle Baldizzi coupable de fraude, et ainsi je déclare toutes ses demandes irrecevables. Mr Stevenson, cependant, je vous demanderais d'honorer votre première offre à savoir la rente mensuelle de dix mille gallions.

\- oui votre honneur répondit le vieil homme.

\- la séance est levée.

\- ha ! Dans ta gueule, le décoloré ! Je t'ai battu ! à plate couture.

Oui il se pouvait en effet qu'Hermione ait perdu toute sa maturité à l'instant ou le verdict avait été prononcé.

\- quand tu auras fini de sautiller dans tous les sens, préviens moi, tu risques d'être surprise.

\- quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du mauvais perdant ?

\- il se trouve ma chérie, que je n'ai pas perdu, les preuves que tu as présentées m'ont permis de savoir qu'Alexia m'avait menti, notre contrat était donc rompu avant le verdict, je n'étais officiellement plus son avocat.

Hermione fut pour le moins déçue. Elle qui se réjouissait de l'avoir écrasé à la loyale.

\- oh ne fais pas cette tête trésor, je propose qu'on aille fêter ta victoire ET ma non défaite au lit...

\- espèce de porc !

\- ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand tu as sauté dans mon lit.

\- va te faire foutre Malefoy !

\- avec toi ?

\- hummppfffff

Sans un mot de plus elle s'en alla, le laissant sur place avec un sourire stupide (surtout pour quelqu'un qui venait de _presque_ perdre un procès).

Mais si Drago souriait c'était pour une raison.

Il était totalement sous le charme de Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Et voila pour le Chapitre 4 !_**

 ** _Comme je vous l'ai dit au chapitre 1, cette fiction est centrée sur les couples Drago/Hermione et Blaise/Ginny. la transition vers une histoire centrée autours de Ginny et Blaise commence avec ce chapitre._**

 ** _L_** ** _es reviews sont toujours appréciées :)_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

.

.

Une semaine plus tard...

Drago commençait à désespérer. Granger était injoignable, et il semblait qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser.

Il s'apprêtait à employer les grands moyens quand la solution lui tomba dessus au détour d'un couloir du cabinet d'avocat qu'il dirigeait.

\- je ne peux pas accepter ce dossier ! Est ce que tu as vu qui représente la partie adverse ? C'est Granger ! Oui LA Granger ! Elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de moi, murmurait l'un des avocats juniors à son collègue.

\- Peterson ? L'interpella Drago

Ce dernier sursauta.

\- ou... oui ?

\- amenez moi le dossier, je suis d'accord avec vous, Granger vous écraserait.

\- oui maître Malefoy répondit ce dernier légèrement honteux, mais néanmoins soulagé de ne pas avoir à plaider face à la terreur qu'était Hermione Granger.

Et voilà pensa Drago en souriant, il venait de trouver le moyen de la revoir.

Cette fois il représentait le mari, un riche propriétaire d'une entreprise de potions pharmaceutiques qui divorçait de Adrianna Moldubec, la fille de la célèbre chanteuse Célestina.

.

.

De toute sa carrière d'avocate, Ginny n'avait jamais vu deux collègues se comporter en cour comme le faisaient actuellement Hermione et Malefoy.

Elle était venue apporter son soutien à Hermione dans ce procès Carrick/Moldubec qui était pour le moins important. Mais jamais elle ne s'était doutée qu'elle assisterait à une telle confrontation entre sa meilleure amie et l'héritier Malefoy.

Hermione et Drago étaient comme deux fauves lâchés dans une arène les cheveux habituellement soignés de son amie semblaient vibrer et de là ou elle était, Ginny voyait distinctement une veine palpiter sur la tempe de Malefoy. Les deux meilleurs avocats en matière de divorce se faisaient face, toutes griffes dehors sous le regard fasciné de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Il était rare d'assister à une telle démonstration de passion dans une salle d'audience.

Mais elle n'était pas sure que cette passion provienne d'une quelconque haine. Ginny savait reconnaître la tension sexuelle quand elle la voyait, et celle qu'il y avait entre son amie et le serpentard crevait presque les yeux.

\- OBJECTION VOTRE HONNEUR ! Maître Granger remet en question la validité de contrats qui ont été émis, signés, vérifiés et approuvés par le magenmagot ! Hurla presque Drago, tirant Ginny de ses réflexions

\- Maitre Malefoy a raison Maitre Granger vous ne pouvez pas remettre en question ces contrats, répondit le juge qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de cacher sa joie face au spectacle très divertissant que lui offraient les deux adversaires

Hermione termina rapidement son argumentaire et passa la parole à malefoy qui entreprit de détruire chacun de ses arguments en interrogeant un témoin.

\- Objection ! S'écria Hermione, les arguments de maitre Malefoy relèvent d'une pure et simple spéculation !

\- Retenue, tenez vous en aux faits Maitre Malefoy.

Alors que ces derniers se livraient à une lutte sans merci, les rouages dans la tête de la rousse s'activaient.

Si ces deux idiots étaient incapables de voir ce qui leur crevait les yeux, elle allait les y forcer.

Et elle savait exactement qui pourrait l'aider.

.

.

Blaise Zabini obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Et il voulait Ginny Weasley.

Il avait repris contact avec elle quand sa compagnie était impliquée dans un procès, et qu'il avait besoin d'un bon avocat, malheureusement (ou heureusement) dans le domaine du droit des affaires, Weasley était la meilleure, il n'avait donc pas eu le choix. Pas qu'il l'ai regretté cela dit.

Aussi, quand cette dernière débarqua dans son bureau avant même qu'il n'ai fait le moindre effort pour l'y attirer il eut tout le mal du monde à maintenir son masque d'indifférence (intérieurement il faisait une petite danse de la victoire). Cela faisait des semaines qu'il cherchait un moyen de la revoir, il avait même envisagé d'embarquer sa compagnie dans un autre procès pour pouvoir l'engager à nouveau.

\- Zabini fit elle en saluant d'un bref signe de tête,

\- Weaslette, répondit il d'un ton égal sans prêter attention à son regard meurtrier

\- je sais que tu es la dernière personne à qui je dirais ça en temps normal, mais j'ai besoin de toi

\- me ferais tu une proposition indécente ? fit l'italien avec un haussement de sourcils provocateur

\- ne sois pas stupide s'il te plait ça ne te va pas. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour donner un coup de pouce à deux de nos amis qui refusent de voir qu'ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Blaise sembla pensif pendant un instant.

\- je suppose qu'il s'agit de Drago et Granger ?

\- pourquoi serait-ce eux ?

\- je ne sais pas, ça a peut être à voir avec le fait que Drago ne parle que d'elle depuis plus d'une semaine, et même si il refuse de l'avouer, je sais que les sentiments qu'elle lui inspire n'ont rien à voir avec de l'antipathie.

\- que penses tu de ma proposition ?

\- celle de passer une nuit torride avec toi ?

\- Zabini ! répondit la rousse en rougissant légèrement, pourrais tu être sérieux un instant.

\- très bien, qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

\- je ne sais pas exactement, j'espérais qu'on pourrait y réfléchir ensemble. Ils ont beau être aveugles en ce qui concerne leurs sentiments, ils sont tout les deux loin d'être idiots, ils sont les meilleurs en matière de divorce et ce sera difficile de les tromper.

En entendant le mot « divorce » une idée jaillit dans la tête de Blaise. Une idée qui pouvait être qualifiée d'absolument géniale, ou totalement stupide.

\- nous allons nous marier.

-...

Sous le choc, Ginny avala de travers et fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

\- excuse moi ? tu... ne peux pas être sérieux articula t elle tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle

\- au contraire, c'est brillant. Nous pouvons nous marier, et ensuite les engager pour notre divorce, ça nous laisserait toute la latitude de mettre nos plans à exécution.

\- personne n'y croirait !

\- pas si on se marie maintenant et qu'on décide de divorcer dans un mois, tout le monde comprendra aisément qu'on ne pouvait pas se supporter pendant plus longtemps que ça.

\- oui, très bien mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça aiderait Drago et Hermione.

\- moi je sais fit il avec un sourire carnassier.

Et en effet il avait un plan. Un plan diaboliquement génial qui ferait d'une pierre deux coups, il aiderait son meilleur ami à (enfin) conquérir Granger, et Ginny Weasley deviendrait Mme Zabini, et ce de façon définitive.

Mais ça, c'était un détail qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître pour l'instant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

.

.

Un mois et demi plus tard

Quand l'assistant d'Hermione lui annonça qu'elle pouvait entrer dans son bureau, Ginny prit une profonde respiration.

Tout au long du mois passé, sa conscience n'avait cessé de lui hurler que tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée et qu'elle était complètement folle d'épouser Blaise ne serait ce que pour un temps limité. Mais elle l'avait soigneusement ignorée et s'était jetée à pieds joints dans son plan. Quand tout ça serait fini Hermione allait se racheter toute sa vie, elle y veillerait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aime sa meilleure amie pour en arriver la.

Encore une fois une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause d'Hermione qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de celui que la presse féminine surnommait l'Étalon italien. Cette voix fut très vite bâillonnée, assommée et noyée dans un océan de déni.

Hermione assise derrière son bureau de chêne massif, une masse de documents étalés un peu partout.

Derrière elle, une immense baie vitrée offrait une vue sur le chemin de traverse et le reste de Londres. Son amie semblait absorbée par la lectures de ses dossiers et pendant quelques secondes, Ginny revît la Hermione de Poudlard, celle qui se mordait la lèvre parfois jusqu'au sang lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur un problème d'arithmancie particulièrement difficile.

\- Ginny ! ça fait un moment ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter pourquoi ne répondais tu pas à mes messages ?

Ça c'était une partie du plan de Blaise, elle avait du s'effacer pendant les semaines passées pour que leur histoire paraisse crédible.

\- hum... j'étais... hors du pays

\- ah oui ? Une nouvelle affaire ?

\- hum... pas très exactement.

Elle était mal à l'aise de mentir à sa meilleure amie, ce qui en en sens était une bonne chose car Hermione croirait que son malaise était du au fait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Ginevra Caroline Weasley ... qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

\- j'ai besoin de ton aide Hermione, promets moi de ne pas t'énerver et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout ...

\- Gin' quand m'as tu déjà vu te juger ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire quoi qu'il arrive je te soutiendrais.

\- très bien... je veux divorcer...

.

.

.

\- QUOI ?

Malefoy avala de travers la gorgée d'expresso qu'il venait de prendre. Devant lui, Blaise attendait patiemment que son ami reprenne son souffle et que sa quinte de toux prenne fin.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Malefoy sembla reprendre suffisamment de contrôle pour s'adresser à lui.

\- Zabini de quoi diable parles tu ?

\- tu m'as bien compris. Je suis marié, nous voulons divorcer et j'ai besoin d'un avocat.

Drago éclata d'un rire sonore. C'était incroyable les extrémités auxquelles son ami pouvait aller pour faire une blague ! Dire qu'il s'était presque laissé avoir !

Son rire se coupa net au moment ou Blaise déposa devant lui un certificat de mariage parfaitement authentique stipulant qu'il était marié à...

.

.

.

\- ZABINI ? Comme dans BLAISE ZABINI ?

Hermione était au bord de l'hyperventilation. Tout ceci était bien trop pour elle. Le monde serait il entrain de devenir fou ?

\- je l'aimais Hermione ! Du moins je croyais ...

\- Ginny, tout ceci ne te ressemble pas ... que s'est il réellement passé ?

\- est-ce si incroyable ? Tu me connais je suis très impulsive parfois, nous avons commencé à nous voir après que j'ai été l'avocate de sa compagnie. Au début on souhaitait juste passer du bon temps, mais on s'est dit qu'on en voulait plus...

La rousse fut reconnaissante à Blaise de lui avoir fait répéter cette scène plusieurs fois. Hermione avait le don de détecter le mensonge, et Ginny estimait qu'elle méritait un putain d'Oscar, une médaille et une parade pour l'avoir trompée.

\- vous vouliez plus ? Répéta Hermione d'un air incrédule vous auriez pu... je sais pas moi aller au cinéma, au restaurant, sortir ensemble, adopter un chiot, mais pas vous MARIER bordel ! Mais bref, tu es une adulte je suppose que tu avais tes raisons à présent, pourquoi veux tu divorcer ?

\- on ne peut pas se supporter. Ça fait à peine un mois et on s'est battus en duel trois fois.

\- tu m'étonnes marmonna Hermione...

Ginny ressentit un petit pincement au cœur à la réaction de son amie. Serait-ce si impossible que Blaise et elle parviennent à s'entendre ? Et pourquoi cette vérité lui faisait si mal ?

\- je ne veux pas d'un procès personne ne sait que nous sommes mariés. Je veux que tout se fasse le plus discrètement possible et à l'amiable, de toute façon je n'en ai rien a faire de son argent, j'en ai largement assez je ne veux qu'une seule chose

\- quoi donc ?

\- la maison de la plage en Sicile.

\- que ferais tu d'une maison en Sicile ?

\- nous y avons passé notre Lune de miel, elle a beaucoup de valeur pour moi...

.

.

\- elle peut avoir tout ce qu'elle veut, expliqua calmement Blaise, sauf une seule chose...

\- laquelle ? demanda Malefoy qui était désormais son avocat.

\- la Villa en Sicile.

\- pour quelle raison la Weaslette voudrait une maison en Sicile ?

\- disons que... cette maisons contient certains souvenirs... répliqua l'italien avec un rictus

\- oh c'est bon je ne veux pas avoir d'aperçu de ta vie sexuelle avec la Weaslette, je dépense déjà suffisamment en thérapie comme ça.

\- je veux vraiment que cette affaire reste privée Drago, tu sais que ma compagnie va bientôt racheter Falcon Inc. et une nouvelle de ce genre pourrait mettre en péril la fusion.

Blaise s'applaudit intérieurement pour sa magnifique performance. Si il était facile de mentir à Granger, il en allait différemment pour Malefoy. Les serpentards connaissaient le mensonge, ils s'y complaisaient et le maniaient avec expertise. Et naturellement ils savaient le détecter sous toutes ses formes. Blaise avait donc du mettre au point une histoire parfaitement crédible et sans faille.

\- ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais que je suis bon à mon métier. Je rencontrerais son avocat pour essayer de mettre au point un arrangement à l'amiable qui nous évitera un procès.

\- avocat ? Nous parlons de Ginny Weasley... tu devrais savoir immédiatement qui sera son _avocate._

.

.

.

\- Oh bon sang... je vais encore devoir me taper Malefoy...

Puis réalisant comment ses paroles pouvaient êtres interprétées, (une interprétation qui serait tout à fait justifiée d'ailleurs) elle se dépêcha de rectifier.

\- euh je veux dire je vais encore devoir le supporter.

Ginny fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle avait peut être fait une énorme connerie en acceptant de jouer le jeu de Zabini, mais en attendant, elle s'amusait comme une folle.

\- allez je ne crois pas que ce soit très grave,

\- il m'a presque battue la dernière fois je te signale !

\- et tu l'as presque battu la première fois alors vous êtes à égalité

\- je n'ai pas envie de le voir, est ce que tu sais comme c'est épuisant sur le plan émotionnel de faire face à Malefoy en cour ?

\- et c'est pourquoi tu ne lui feras pas face en cour, on veut à tout prix éviter un procès tu te rappelles ?

\- je ne sais pas Ginny... tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille

Ce qui bien sur était un euphémisme pour « tout ça me terrifie et je suis à deux doigts de m'enfuir en hurlant ' _Maman'_ ».

\- allons ! Depuis quand crains tu un adversaire Hermione ? ou est passé ton courage de gryffondor ?

à ces mots une flamme féroce s'alluma dans le regard de son amie et Ginny sut qu'elle avait réussi. Hermione ne résistait pas à un défi et Ginny s'était servie de cette faiblesse. C'était très serpentard de sa part il fallait l'admettre... tout ça c'était la faute à Blaise ! à cause de lui elle se comportait comme eux...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

.

.

Deux jours plus tard

Extérieurement, Hermione était le calme personnifié. Elle avait un air serein et professionnel. Seul un léger tapotement de son pied droit trahissait son trouble.

Intérieurement, elle priait pour être frappée par la foudre ou que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir.

C'était le jour ou Malefoy et elle devaient se rencontrer pour négocier le termes du divorce, et étant donné la nature discrète de l'affaire, la réunion se ferait donc dans l'intimité la plus stricte.

Un tête à tête avec celui qu'elle cherchait à éviter depuis des semaines. Oh joie !

Comme toujours elle avait cinq minutes d'avance. Elle attendait donc patiemment dans la salle d'attente devant l'imposant bureau de Malefoy.

La porte s'ouvrit et une créature comme on n'en voyait que dans les magazines en sortit, suivie de près par Malefoy qui affichait un air indéchiffrable comme toujours. La blonde quant à elle affichait un air satisfait.

Une colère inexplicable s'empara d'Hermione qui lui rendit son regard hautain sans flancher sous le regard presque amusé de Malefoy.

\- je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine Mme Preston maître Granger si vous voulez bien me suivre continua t'il d'un ton aimable qui trompait tout le monde sauf elle.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Malefoy retomba dans son sarcasme habituel.

\- alors Granger, me croiser en cour ne te suffit plus il faut que tu viennes traumatiser mes clientes dans mon cabinet.

\- tu sais que je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré ! Et ta « cliente » n'avait qu'à ne pas me regarder comme elle l'a fait !

\- pourquoi dis tu « cliente » sur ce ton ?

\- peut être parce que je connais ton penchant pour les femmes répondit elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

\- si tu me connaissais si bien que tu le crois murmura t il en se rapprochant dangereusement, tu saurais que mon professionnalisme est au dessus de tout soupçon et que je n'entretiens jamais de liaisons avec mes clientes.

\- mais avec les avocates de la partie adverse si ?

\- seulement les jolies gryffondors têtues et extrêmement intelligentes

Hermione fut à court de mots pendant quelques secondes, il en profita pour se rapprocher encore et elle se retrouva piégée entre le bureau et lui.

\- Malefoy... je suis ici pour Ginny dit elle faiblement

\- je n'ai jamais dit le contraire...

\- est ce que tu pourrais t'éloigner s'il te plait ?

À sa grande surprise (et presque à son plus grand regret) il obéit.

Sa façade professionnelle fut très vite remise en place et tout le désir qui brillait dans ses yeux avait disparu. Elle l'envia presque d'être aussi maître de ses émotions.

Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- je pense que cette réunion sera brève, car les réclamations de Ginny sont plus que raisonnables, elle ne veut rien

\- rien ?

\- presque... elle ne souhaite qu'une chose

\- je me disais aussi. Tu seras heureuse de savoir que Blaise consent à lui donner tout ce qu'elle veut sauf une seule chose...

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et réalisèrent en même temps. Avec la chance qu'ils avaient ces jours –ci, la seule chose que Ginny voudrait et que Blaise refuserait de lui céder serait certainement…

\- la maison en Sicile ! S'exclamèrent t ils à l'unisson.

Bordel de merde ! Merde, merde, et double merde ! Pensait Hermione en boucle. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à elle ? De tout ce que Blaise pouvait refuser, il fallait que ce soit la seule chose que Ginny voulait... bon sang.

\- je suis sure qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente, tenta t elle. Après tout Blaise a des dizaines de villas quelle différence cela ferait il si il la lui laissait ?

\- tu es mieux placé pour savoir que certaines choses sont inestimables Granger. Comme tu dis, Blaise à des dizaines de maisons, Ginny n'a qu'à en choisir une autre.

\- elle ne veut que celle la

\- et Blaise n'est pas prêt à la lui donner.

Ils étaient dans une impasse et il semblait évident que cette réunion ne menait nulle part.

Après plusieurs autres tentatives, Hermione abandonna et prit congé de son adversaire.

Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied hors du cabinet d'avocat, elle transplana dans le bureau de Ginny.

Malefoy de son côté avant contacté Blaise par la cheminée dès le départ de la gryffondor.

\- On a un problème fit Hermione dès qu'elle eut passé la porte du bureau de Ginny

Cette dernière dut retenir un éclat de rire face à l'air désespéré de sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait eu pitié d'elle si elle ne trouvait pas la situation aussi drôle.

\- lequel ? répondit elle finalement en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus inquiet possible

\- Blaise est prêt à te donner ce que tu veux sauf la maison en Sicile ...

\- j'aurais du m'en douter ! Il ne fera rien pour rendre ce divorce facile... peut être devrais-je abandonner

\- NON ! tu veux cette maison et je la gagnerais pour toi même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais de ma vie !

Ginny sourit intérieurement, elle savait exactement comment parler à Hermione.

\- il y a une solution, reprit elle, nous devons avoir suffisamment de preuves que la maison doit te revenir, ils faut faire une inspections, j'enverrais quelqu'un dès...

\- non ! Rappelle toi personne ne doit être au courant, tu ne peux pas envoyer quelqu'un inspecter la maison !

Hermione eut l'air désemparée pendant un instant. Le mordillement qu'elle infligeait à sa lèvre inférieure prouvait qu'elle était en réflexion intense. Puis un air déterminé apparut sur son visage et la rousse sut qu'elle avait réussi.

\- très bien... j'irais en Sicile moi même inspecter la maison et voir ce que je peux trouver.

\- Hermione... tu es sure ?

\- Absolument ! Ce salaud t'a fait souffrir, la moindre des choses que je peux faire c'est d'obtenir cette villa pour toi je pars pour l'Italie dès ce soir !

À ces paroles, Ginny se sentit légèrement coupable de mentir à sa meilleure amie, mais elle se rappela que si elle faisait tout ça, c'était pour son bien.

.

.

\- Drago, on n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là, dit Blaise, elle peut avoir la maison si elle le souhaite

\- hors de question ! Granger me rappellerait toute ma vie que j'ai perdu face à elle j'irais inspecter cette maison moi même et nous monterons un dossier pour convaincre un juge.

\- si tu insistes.

\- c'est une affaire personnelle vieux, j'ai des comptes à régler avec Granger

\- oh mais je n'en doute pas, marmonna Blaise.

Si Drago n'avait pas été aussi occupé à planifier la chute de Granger, il aurait entendu le sarcasme dans la réponse de son ami. Mais il était bien trop obnubilé par sa petite vendetta avec la princesse Gryffondor pour réaliser le piège dans lequel il se jetait.

\- quoi qu'il en soit je te tiendrais au courant, je pars pour l'Italie demain à la première heure.

Quelques heures plus tard en Sicile :

Hermione engagea sa voiture dans l'allée de gravier qui menait à la somptueuse villa de Ginny et Blaise. Elle était arrivée en Italie par portoloin à une heure de route de la villa et avait parcouru le reste du chemin dans une voiture de location.

En voyant la bâtisse placée au milieu d'un jardin luxuriant avec la méditerranée en toile de fond, elle comprit pourquoi Ginny était tombée amoureuse de cette maison. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Comme Ginny le lui avait dit, le couple d'italiens qui entretenait la maison était là pour l'accueillir toute professionnelle qu'elle était, elle ne perdit pas l'occasion de s'entretenir avec eux dans un italien parfait, pour trouver des arguments qui l'aideraient face à un juge.

Ils la menèrent dans l'une des chambres d'amis, dont la grande baie vitrée donnait sur un patio qui surplombait la mer et offrait une vue magnifique sur la plage.

Après un bain relaxant (vu qu'elle était là autant en profiter pour évacuer un peu de stress) on lui servit un diner léger sur la terrasse, et elle décida d'aller se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain, elle en aurait bien besoin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Et voila pour le chapitre 7, il en reste 3 après celui là.**_

 _ **Je tenais a préciser que mon intention en écrivant cette fic était d'en faire une histoire romantique, réconfortante, ce qui est normal vu qu'elle est inspirée d'une comédie romantique, j'ai délibérément évité d'y ajouter des scènes dramatiques, et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait.**_

 _ **Cela dit, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter un minimum les caractères.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous apprécierez :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

Aliice.

.

.

.

Le lendemain les quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi à s'infiltrer entre les lourds rideaux de velours et le bruit des vagues la tirèrent de son sommeil. Sans tarder, elle prit une douche avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle procéda ensuite à une inspection minutieuse de l'intérieur de la maison, notant tous les détails importants dans un petit calepin. Pour le reste du domaine, elle décida qu'une balade à cheval serait l'idéal pour faire le tour de la propriété. Elle transforma rapidement son pull et son jean en une tenue d'équitation et se dirigea vers les écuries ou on lui présenta une magnifique jument à la robe brune.

La bête se montra difficile au début, mais de sa voix apaisante, Hermione réussit à l'amadouer, et elle partit à la découverte du domaine.

Au même moment, Drago émergeait de la cheminée du salon principal. Il fut accueilli par le même couple qu'Hermione, et conformément aux instructions que Blaise leur avait donné à son insu, le placèrent dans la chambre voisine de celle qu'occupait Granger.

Il se changea rapidement et sans plus attendre commença lui aussi son inspection, et interrogea le personnel.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la bâtisse, une petite voiture bleue attira son attention. Que faisait elle là ? Il savait que Blaise n'achetait que de petites voitures de sport italiennes pas des berlines comme celle là.

Puis il réalisa.

Granger !

Il retourna dans la maison ou la gouvernante lui confirma que la gryffondor était arrivée la veille et qu'elle était actuellement entrain de faire le tour du domaine à cheval.

C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Il se dirigea vers l'écurie, transformant au passage ses vêtements en quelque chose de plus approprié pour une randonnée à cheval.

Il choisit lui même de monter Bolt, un étalon blanc au tempérament fougueux. Il n'eut aucun mal a maitriser la bête, et se lança à la recherche d'Hermione.

Ne sachant par où commencer, il choisit à tout hasard de partir au galop le long du rivage, savourant la brise marine.

Il repéra bientôt la monture d'Hermione, attachée à un arbre, la gryffondor ne devait pas être très loin.

Il avait à peine eu cette pensée que celle-ci apparut dans son champ de vision, elle était assise à l'ombre d'un arbre et écrivait frénétiquement dans un petit carnet.

Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres d'elle, le claquement des sabots attira son attention et elle leva les yeux vers lui... son expression passa du choc à la confusion puis la compréhension et enfin à la colère en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Hermione terminait de prendre des notes sur le domaine quand un bruit attira son attention.

Etait elle entrain de rêver ? Probablement pas ces cheveux blonds à l'éclat presque argenté sous le soleil sicilien étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

\- MALEFOY ?

\- lui même ...

Oh bon sang qu'avait elle fait pour mériter ça ?

A son insu, Malefoy se demandait la même chose, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de se retrouver ici avec Granger, mais il était prêt à le refaire sur le champ !

Au lieu de lui répondre, Hermione prit le temps de contempler le magnifique spécimen masculin en face d'elle. En tenue de cavalier et sur sa monture majestueuse, Malefoy avait l'air tout droit sorti des romans à l'eau de rose que Parvati et Lavande passaient leurs temps à lire à Poudlard. Vous savez le beau prince sur son destrier blanc ? C'était exactement l'image qu'il projetait. C'était écœurant. Il était tellement beau que c'en était douloureux de le regarder, et le bougre le savait et en profitait ! Comment osait-il !

Quand elle réalisa qu'il était entrain de lui parler, elle dut mettre fin à sa contemplation et se concentrer sur ses paroles.

\- ce n'est pas très loyal de ta part de venir ici sans avertir, dit il

\- parce que tu m'as averti toi peut-être ?

\- rien ne dit que je n'allais pas le faire

\- bien sur !

\- ne serait-ce pas normal que je t'informe de ce genre de démarche au lieu de les faire dans ton dos ?

\- à peu près aussi normal que Maugrey Fol-œil en tutu rose faisant du ballet russe.

Drago grimaça à l'horrible image mentale que les paroles d'Hermione venaient de générer.

\- serais tu entrain de dire que je suis déloyal ?

\- non je dis que tu es sournois, menteur, manipulateur, ET déloyal !

Drago la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Très peu de personnes dans son entourage, n'étaient pas intimidés par lui, et parmi celles là, seule Hermione osait lui parler ainsi. C'était peut être l'une des premières raisons pour lesquelles il avait un faible pour elle.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à sa tirade, Hermione s'était déjà levée, et Drago descendit de sa monture pour lui faire face.

Il commençait à en avoir assez de courir après Hermione, il la voulait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Hermione remarqua le changement subtil dans l'attitude du serpentard, une lueur ressemblant étrangement à du désir s'était allumée dans son regard, et ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas, un geste qui n'échappa pas à l'attention du beau blond.

\- aurais-tu peur de moi Granger ?

\- tu aimerais bien hein ?

\- non pas vraiment... il y a beaucoup de sentiments que j'aimerais t'inspirer mais la peur n'en fait pas partie.

Tout en parlant, il continuait d'avancer vers elle, jusqu'à se qu'elle se retrouve contre le tronc d'arbre, sans aucune issue.

Drago avait eu raison, elle avait peur, mais pas de lui, en réalité, Hermione avait surtout peur d'elle même et de ce dont elle était capable de faire. Après tout quelle femme pourrait garder son contrôle au milieu de ce décor paradisiaque et avec un apollon pareil en face d'elle ?

\- Malefoy arrête, protesta elle avec si peu de conviction que le serpentard ne ralentit même pas.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester encore, ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes en un baiser possessif, passionné.

Toute pensée rationnelle quitta son esprit à ce moment là, à présent, seules importaient les mains audacieuses de Malefoy qui exploraient son corps et les baisers fièvreux qu'ils échangeaient.

Hermione sentait l'écorce de l'arbre frotter contre son dos et savait qu'elle aurait des égratignures, mais pour l'heure elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Quant à Malefoy, ne sachant pas combien de temps il lui restait avant que la gryffondor ne reprenne ses esprits, il essayait de profiter au maximum de cette étreinte qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Malheureusement (ou heureusement) l'interruption qu'il anticipait ne vint pas d'Hermione, mais d'un coup de tonnerre retentissant qui les força à se séparer.

Levant les yeux, ils virent qu'un orage se dirigeait droit vers eux. Leurs montures que le tonnerre avait effrayées commençaient à montrer des signes de nervosité.

\- je pense qu'on devrait ramener les chevaux et rentrer, fit Drago, la voix encore rauque de désir.

Incapable de former une phrase cohérente, Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer.

Il rentrèrent au galop et laissèrent les garçons d'écurie ramener les chevaux à leurs box, et juste au moment ou ils quittaient les écuries, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux. Le temps d'arriver à la villa, ils étaient tous les deux trempés et essouflés.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit que les cheveux habituellement impeccables de Malefoy partaient dans tous les sens, ce qui ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Quant à Malefoy, il semblait captivé par la chemise blanche trempée d'Hermione, qui lui collait à la peau, révélant la forme parfaite de ses seins et son ventre plat.

Le désir qu'il avait ressentit quelques instants plus tôt revint à grande vitesse et avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait de nouveau embrassée.

Sans s'interrompre, il passa les mains sous ses fesses et la souleva, alors qu'elle passait les jambes autours de sa taille comme si ils avaient fait ca toute leur vie.

Il la porta à l'étage ou se trouvait sa chambre comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied avant de se laisser tomber avec elle sur le tapis moelleux de la chambre. Il aurait bien voulu arriver au lit, ou même a la salle de bains, mais si il ne la faisait pas sienne tout de suite, il risquait de s'embraser comme une torche, la tempête qui faisait rage dehors n'était rien comparée à la passion qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre à l'instant présent.

Hermione aveuglée par le désir ne remarqua même pas ou ils étaient, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de retirer tous ces vêtements qui lui barraient l'accès au corps sculptural de son amant. Très vite, elle envoya sa chemise valser, suivie du pantalon puis du boxer. Drago trop impatient pour retirer le pantalon d'équitation moulant de la gryffondor se contenta de le faire disparaître, ainsi que tous les autres vêtements qu'elle portait.

Leur étreinte fut brève, mais passionnée et les laissa tous les deux pantelants sur le tapis de la chambre de Drago. Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, Drago la souleva délicatement, comme il le ferait avec un objet précieux, et la déposa dans la grande baignoire ou il avait fait couler un bain, avant de s'y plonger avec elle. Ils savourèrent cet instant, et très vite, le désir se fit de nouveau sentir.

Cette fois, il parvinrent à atteindre le lit, et firent l'amour avec une lenteur délibérée, savourant chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que le plaisir les emporte tous les deux. Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, épuisés, mais repus.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

.

Blaise contemplait la double porte en face de lui d'un air absent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était intimidé. Derrière cette porte se trouvait le repère de la Gryffondor qui occupait son esprit depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il fallait reconnaître que son béguin pour Ginny Weasley remontait à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle était poursuiveuse de l'équipe Gryffondor et qu'il occupait le même poste chez les serpentards. Malgré leur rivalité, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer la flamboyante rouquine qui donnait tant de mal à leur équipe. Cette admiration s'était changée en affection (il refusait d'admettre que c'était de l'amour) le soir du bal de Noël en 4e année, alors que tout le monde s'extasiait sur Granger et Fleur Delacour, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny et n'avait cessé de fusiller Londubat du regard.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il se retourna vers la direction d'ou venait le bruit.

Merde. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

Ginny Weasley se trouvait devant lui, des sacs d'épicerie dans les bras et le contemplait d'un air narquois.

\- puis-je savoir pourquoi tu étudies ma porte d'entrée avec autant d'intérêt ?

\- euh... je me demandais si tu étais là, balbutia t il

\- ben tu vois que non, je n'étais pas là. Sinon est ce qu'il y a une _vraie_ raison à ta présence ici ?

\- oui, je dois te parler de certains détails de notre plan répondit Blaise qui avait finalement retrouvé son calme.

Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer. Maintenant qu'il avait attiré Malefoy et Hermione dans la somptueuse villa, il allait certainement lui parler du divorce.

\- très bien, entre...

\- laisse moi t'aider fit il en la débarrassant des sacs encombrants qu'elle tenait.

\- merci.

Elle ouvrit la porte et il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine ou elle lui indiqua le comptoir pour qu'il y dépose les courses.

\- tu permets que je mette quelque chose de plus confortable ?

\- bien sur !

Elle s'éloigna vers ce qui semblait être une des chambres.

Blaise en profita pour parcourir des yeux le vaste appartement dans lequel il se trouvait. Ginny Weasley gagnait plus que bien sa vie et ça se voyait dans son environnement. Sans être trop luxueux, on pouvait sentir que la rouquine avait des gouts raffinés. Encore une chose qui lui plaisait.

Il alla s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à un écran de télé et attendit qu'elle revienne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny revenait, elle avait échangé sa tenue de travail contre un pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt ample qui dévoilait une épaule. Elle avait également libéré ses cheveux du chignon ou ils étaient retenus et les laissait cascader librement le long de son dos.

Quand Blaise leva les yeux vers elle, les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer moururent dans sa gorge. Il s'était habitué à voir Ginny dans ses tenues strictes, et en la voyant ainsi, il avait l'impression de retrouver la Ginny Weasley de Poudlard, celle dont il était tombé amoureux.

\- je suppose que tu souhaites discuter des modalités du divorce ?

Blaise eut l'air confus. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de divorce, et rien ne disait que leur plan avant marché, pour ce qu'ils savaient, Granger et Drago pourraient très bien être entrain de s'entretuer.

Il fut un peu déçu qu'elle soit si pressée de divorcer, il avait eu l'impression qu'il commençait à se rapprocher du cœur de la rouquine malgré toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mises en place pour l'en empêcher.

\- non, autant qu'on le sache on ne sait pas si notre plan a marché. En réalité, je venais juste parce que j'avais envie de te voir, et je me demandais si tu accepterais de sortir dîner avec moi

Dire que Ginny était étonnée était un euphémisme.

Malgré tous les signes qui indiquaient que Blaise s'intéressait à elle, jamais elle n'aurait cru que c'était le cas. Après tout, Blaise était l'un des célibataires les plus convoités du monde sorcier, il était riche, issu d'une longue et prestigieuse lignée de sang purs, et pour couronner le tout il était beau à se damner !

Ginny savait qu'elle était loin d'être repoussante. Mais elle n'était pas non plus les tops modèles avec qui Blaise apparaissait souvent dans les journaux. En général, Hermione était celle qui attirait le plus les regards. Alors pourquoi l'homme que sorcière hebdo surnommait l'Étalon Italien s'intéresserait il à elle ?

Blaise dut percevoir ses pensées car il reprit aussitôt

\- je n'ai même pas besoin de légillimencie pour savoir à quoi tu penses _cara_ , crois moi il n'y a aucun piège et je n'ai aucune intention cachée. Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter de faire semblant, ça fait DEUX SEMAINES que je t'envoie toute sortes de signes et tu t'évertues à les ignorer, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, pour jouer carte sur table. Je. Te. Veux. Ginevra Weasley. Et j'en ai assez de te courir après...

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers elle.

Ce que Ginny ignorait, c'était que Blaise lui même était en panique intérieurement. Ce petit discours n'était absolument pas prévu et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre qu'est ce qui lui avait pris. C'est comme si devant elle, toute sa capacité à raisonner clairement était réduite à néant. Il avait prévu d'exploiter ces quelques semaines de mariage pour la séduire progressivement et ensuite la convaincre à la fin du délai de rester mariée a lui; mais apparemment son corps avait d'autres plans.

Et voilà qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour la convaincre. Il fit alors la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Il l'embrassa.

Ginny qui ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc de ses paroles resta figée quelques secondes, juste avant que ses sens ne soient pris d'assaut par la présence du bel italien et qu'elle lui rende son baiser avec la même ardeur.

Encouragé par l'attitude de la gryffondor, Blaise laissa ses mains explorer se corps qui avait si souvent hanté ses rêves, et reçut en réponse des râles de plaisirs de sa partenaire.

Il s'apprêtait à lui retirer son t-shirt quand le bruit de la cheminée les interrompit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise vit qui avait causé cette interruption.

Au beau milieu du salon de Ginny, se trouvait, le seul l'unique, celui-qui-avait-survécu-pour-faire-chier-son-monde, Harry Potter.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla avec la sensation agréable du corps de Drago contre le sien. Voilà une chose à laquelle elle s'habituerait bien...

Elle repensa à la suite d'évènements qui l'avaient mené à l'instant présent.

Quelles étaient les chances pour que sa meilleure amie et le meilleur ami de Drago se marient en secret, et divorcent un mois plus tard en leur demandant d'être leurs avocats ?

Elle avait à peine pensé à ça qu'une centaine d'alarmes s'activèrent en même temps dans sa tête bon sang ! Comment n'avait elle pas réalisé plus tôt ?

Ils avaient été piégés ! Réalisa t elle en se levant brusquement, provoquant au passage un grognement de protestation de Drago.

\- Granger tu peux réfléchir un peu moins violemment s'il te plait j'essaie de dormir ! fit son compagnon d'une voix ensommeillée et reviens te coucher j'ai froid sans toi ! Ajouta t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse qu'Hermione aurait trouvé adorable si elle n'était pas sous le choc de sa découverte.

\- Malefoy réveille toi ! Je viens de réaliser quelque chose !

\- alertez la gazette ! Granger réfléchit ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu passais ta vie à le faire après tout ironisa t il sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Blaise et Ginny nous ont tendu un piège ! Ils voulaient nous attirer ici !

Cette fois, elle réussit à suffisamment attirer l'attention de Malefoy pour qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux.

\- qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- je ne sais pas ! Je le sens ! Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop de coïncidences ? Et surtout, je connais Ginny, elle organise son mariage depuis qu'elle a quatorze ans ! Jamais elle n'aurait accepté de se marier à la va-vite et en secret !

Malefoy sembla réfléchir pensant un long moment, et arriva aux mêmes conclusions.

\- ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'y a aucune armoirie de la famille Zabini ni aucun tableau leur appartenant dans cette maison, je l'ai remarqué ce matin pendant mon inspection fit il d'un air songeur ça signifie que c'est une maison qu'il vient d'acquérir et dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'y accrocherait autant.

\- tu vois ? Je suis convaincue que c'est un coup monté ! Si ça se trouve ils ne sont même pas véritablement mariés !

\- par contre leur certificat de mariage est parfaitement authentique, j'ai rencontré le responsable des registres au ministère pour tenter de le faire annuler mais c'était totalement impossible.

\- mais ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi feraient ils quelque chose d'aussi extrême juste pour qu'on soit ensemble ? Ils avaient surement d'autre options...

Au moment où Hermione se posait ces questions, l'esprit encore légèrement endormi de Drago réalisa quelque chose.

\- bordel ! Mais oui ! Voilà pourquoi ! Oh le bâtard !

\- je suis encore la tu sais et j'aimerais comprendre aussi.

Mais Malefoy l'écoutait à peine... il revoyait Blaise à Poudlard et se rappelait des longs regards qu'il lançait en direction de la table des Gryffondors pendant les repas. Ça avait rendu Drago fou de rage pendant longtemps car il pensait que son meilleur ami avait des sentiments pour Hermione, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'en réalité, ces longs regards énamourés étaient destinés à Ginny... Blaise était très secret sur sa vie sentimentale, même avec Drago, alors ce dernier avait évité de lui poser des questions, mais il soupçonnait fortement que l'italien n'avait pas complètement oublié son amour de jeunesse.

\- DRAGO ! S'impatienta Hermione

\- Du calme ! Pas la peine de hurler, ou alors si tu y tiens laisse moi au moins te donner une bonne raison de le faire ajouta t il d'un air suggestif

\- tu vas m'expliquer ? Rétorqua t elle en ignorant sa proposition indécente et beaucoup trop tentante pour son propre bien.

\- c'est très simple, Blaise est amoureux de Ginny depuis Poudlard.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Hermione avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui aurait eu une révélation.

Ce qui était un peu le cas.

\- donc... en fait... tu veux dire... eh ben merde alors...

\- en effet ça résume bien la situation

\- à quel point tu m'en voudrais si j'assassinais ton meilleur ami ?

\- Je t'en voudrais surtout si tu assassines cet enfoiré avant moi...

\- non mais sérieusement je vais le tuer ! Il nous a piégés tu te rends compte ?

\- reconnais quand même qu'il ne manque pas de style

Hermione s'abstint de répondre, mais intérieurement, elle était d'accord avec lui. Pour être tout à fait honnête, une partie d'elle était heureuse que Blaise ait pris les choses en main, et de plus, Ginny méritait quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Elle adorait Harry, mais il fallait reconnaître que sa meilleure amie était bien trop passionnée pour lui, il lui aurait fait perdre cette ardeur qui faisait d'elle celle qu'elle était. Blaise et elle était deux forces de la nature, il saurait la stimuler autant intellectuellement que... physiquement pensa t elle en rougissant.

\- vu la façon dont tu rougis j'espère vraiment que c'est à moi que tu penses...

\- qu'allons nous faire au sujet de Blaise et Ginny ? demanda t elle pour changer de sujet

\- rien. Connaissant Blaise, il a tout planifié à la seconde près, tout ce que nous tenterons ne servira qu'à ruiner ses plans. On va donc rester ici au calme, et profiter de cette magnifique villa, d'ailleurs il me semble avoir fait une proposition que tu as ignorée tout à l'heure fit il d'un air suggestif.

\- ah oui ? je ne m'en souviens plus du tout...

\- laisse moi te rafraichir la mémoire, fit Drago juste avant de l'attirer a lui pour l'embrasser.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

.

Étant la seule fille au milieu d'une fratrie de 6 garçons, Ginny avait eu son lot de situations embarrassantes, comme la fois ou Charlie et Percy l'avaient surprise entrain de s'entraîner à embrasser sur une de ses anciennes poupées.

Mais celle-ci dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

Pour commencer, que faisait Harry ici ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que si elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui, il ne souhaitait plus la voir. L'amitié n'était pas une option.

Et le voilà aujourd'hui au milieu de son salon la bouche en cœur, pile au moment ou les choses devenaient intéressantes avec Blaise.

Harry qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée semblait sous le choc, son visage avait pris une teinte magenta qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe quel Weasley d'envie.

De son côté Blaise semblait partagé entre la frustration d'avoir été interrompu et l'amusement face à la jalousie évidente d'Harry. Il gardait également un bras possessif autours de sa taille comme pour lui faire passer un message...

 _pfff les hommes sont tous pareils !_

\- Harry, que fais-tu ici ? Finit elle par demander

\- c'est drôle parce que j'allais te demander ce que LUI fait ici

Blaise avait très envie de lui lancer une réponse sarcastique mais un seul regard de Ginny réussit à le faire taire.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'elle mais c'est juste que...

Non c'était exactement ça en fait, il avait peur d'elle.

Il attendit donc un sourire aux lèvres de voir comment sa lionne allait gérer cette crise.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis chez moi et que j'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux, et il se trouve que Blaise est inclus dans ce « qui je veux » ; par contre il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit. Durant le mois ou ils avaient été mariés, il avait pu faire l'expérience du tempérament enflammé de la rouquine, et il avait découvert de manière très douloureuse qu'elle maîtrisait le maléfice de chauve furie comme personne, alors pour une fois que la colère de la rouquine était dirigée vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il était bien décidé à profiter du spectacle. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de pop corn à portée de main.

\- Ginny, je voulais juste te parler, écoute je… est-ce qu'on pourrait parler seule à seul un instant fit Harry en lançant un regard haineux à l'italien qui avait toujours un bras autours de Ginny.

\- je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Harry, on s'est déjà dit tout ce qu'on avait à dire.

\- s'il te plait Ginny, juste une fois…

Blaise souriait à l'avance, pensant à la manière magistrale dont Potter allait se faire rembarrer, mais quelle ne fut sa surprise quand la rouquine se tourna vers _lui_

\- Blaise… il faut que je lui parle, je le lui dois… est ce qu'on pourrait parler, plus tard ?

Parler ? Ils n'étaient certainement pas entrain de parler quand son crétin d'ex s'était pointé et il se ferait un plaisir de le lui rappeler plus tard… mais pour l'instant il allait coopérer, mais pas avant d'avoir envoyé un message très clair a Potter.

Il se pencha et prit les lèvres de Ginny dans un baiser brûlant, possessif, histoire de bien faire comprendre au balafré qu'elle était a lui.

\- tu as une heure, si tu ne viens pas me retrouver chez moi, je viendrais te chercher moi même, dit il contre ses lèvres, assez fort cependant pour qu'Harry l'entende.

Trop choquée pour parler, Ginny acquiesça.

Sans un mot de plus il se dirigea vers la porte et transplana chez lui.

Maudits soient Potter et son timing a deux balles ! En ce moment même il aurait du être dans le lit de Ginny, entrain de réaliser son rêve d'adolescent. Et au lieu de ça il allait prendre une douche froide pour se calmer.

C'est d'un pas furieux qu'il traversa son immense chambre dans l'aile Ouest du château Zabini.

Qu'est ce que tu veux, Harry, soupira Ginny sur un ton las. Je croyais que nous avions été clairs sur ce que nous voulions.

Oui… mais Ginny j'ai réfléchi, tous ces mois loin de toi n'ont servi qu'à me faire voir ce que je refusais d'admettre tu es la seule Ginny, ça a toujours été toi

Quelques mois plus tôt, Ginny aurait été aux anges d'entendre ces mots de la bouche d'Harry. Mais aujourd'hui, le seul sentiment que ces mots provoquaient en elle était l'irritation.

Elle aimait Harry, c'était un fait. Mais elle n'en n'était pas amoureuse. Loin de là. Ces mois de séparation lui avaient permis de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Harry avait été son premier amour, l'idéal de la jeune fille naïve qu'elle était à l'époque, mais elle n'était plus cette fille là et la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui n'aspirait plus à la même chose.

Ginny je t'ai… commença Harry mais s'arrêta quand elle leva la main pour l'interrompre.

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il remarqua les deux anneaux qui scintillaient sur son annulaire gauche… Un premier orné d'un énorme diamant, et un deuxième beaucoup plus sobre, assorti au premier.

Non… Il se trompait certainement… Ce n'était pas possible…

Ginny qui s'apprêtait à expliquer à Harry son point de vue vit ce dernier pâlir à une vitesse inquiétante. Il semblait fixer sa main… Sa main gauche… elle suivit son regard et tomba net sur sa bague de fiançailles et de mariage, la preuve de son arrangement avec Blaise.

Harry… commença t elle doucement

Depuis quand ?

Son ton était froid, et il faisait presque peur.

un mois … répondit elle calmement sans se laisser impressionner. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher elle était adulte et de ce fait libre d'épouser qui elle voulait.

Un mois… répéta Harry avec un rire nerveux… UN PUTAIN DE MOIS ! Comment as-tu pu Ginny ?

Je suis tombée amoureuse voilà ! Blaise est parfait pour moi il m'aime il me respecte, me pousse à toujours être meilleure à me dépasser ! Je suis une meilleure personne à ses côtés !

Ginny se serait presque félicitée pour son monologue parfaitement exécuté mais le problème était qu'elle pensait chaque mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, durant le mois qu'avait duré leur arrangement, il lui avait offert son amitié, avait été une oreille attentive et un conseiller avisé, il n'avait jamais manqué de l'encourager quand elle s'était retrouvée face à des petits défis dans le quotidien de son travail… la partie de son discours dont elle n'était pas convaincue était celle ou elle affirmait que Blaise l'aimait… Il la désirait, et probablement qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle, mais l'aimer ? Certainement pas… du moins pas encore car elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour en arriver là avec lui.

Sans le savoir, Harry lui avait donné le petit coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin pour enfin accepter le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce mariage ce termine, elle ne savait pas ou est ce que ces sentiments pour Blaise la mèneraient, mais elle tenait à le découvrir.

Harry la regardait comme si elle était une étrangère, quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas…

Tout ça ne te ressemble pas Ginny… ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai connue

Peut être que je ne suis plus la personne que tu as connue…

Sa réponse pleine de sagesse eut au moins l'effet d'adoucir Harry. Il semblait toujours triste, mais au moins il ne semblait plus lui en vouloir.

Tu es sûre ?

Oui… répondit-elle sans hésitation. Absolument.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre dans la petite bourse de cuir accrochée à son pantalon, et entra dans la cheminée.

J'espère sincèrement que tu ne le regretteras pas. Dit il avant d'annoncer sa destination et de jeter la poudre, disparaissant dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Je l'espère aussi… murmura Ginny en fixant l'endroit où son ex venait de disparaître.

Elle venait de mettre fin à son passé. Et là était la place d'Harry, dans le passé. Maintenant, la question était de savoir si Blaise, lui était son avenir ? Elle était prête à le découvrir, et à se battre pour faire de cet arrangement un vrai mariage.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

.

Au lieu de la douche froide qu'il avait prévue, Blaise avait finalement opté pour un long bain relaxant.

Au milieu des bulles et des effluves de menthe poivrée, il s'efforca de faire le vide dans son esprit. Tout pour ne pas penser à sa flanboyante rouquine et au fait qu'elle était peut être entrain de raviver la flamme avec son ex… Celui-qui-avait-survécu-par-une-succession-de-coups-de-chance. Harry Maudit-soit-il Potter.

Toutes ces années qu'il avait passées à l'admirer de loin, et ce mois ou il avait réalisé à quel point il l'aimait. Tout ça était sur le point de lui glisser entre les doigts et il n'y pouvait absolument rien.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de mener son monde a la baguette, le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait en ce moment était digne de ses pires cauchemars.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, mais quand il se décida enfin à sortir de l'eau, toutes les bulles avaient disparu.

Il se rinça rapidement et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Blaise avait fait deux pas dans la pièce quand il s'arrêta net, certain que la vapeur de son bain devait avoir des effets hallucinogènes.

Car assise en tailleur sur son lit, en face de lui, se trouvait Ginny.

Un moment de silence passa entre eux, Blaise était toujours trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Cinq minutes de plus et je venais te chercher moi même, Zabini…

\- Tu aurais du, répondit le serpentard, cachant sa nervosité soudaine avec un sourire charmeur.

Ginny n'était pas dupe. En un mois, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, pour planifier leur plan de rapprocher Drago et Hermione. Du moins c'était leur excuse au début, mais plus le temps passait, et plus ils se retrouvaient à passer des après midi ensemble, partager des déjeuners et des diners sans mentionner Drago et Hermione une seule fois. Elle pouvait donc dire qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien Blaise. Et l'assurance de façade qu'il affichait en ce moment ne la trompait pas.

Ils ne savaient pas qui avait bougé en premier, Ginny était descendue du lit et Blaise s'était senti marcher vers elle. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'un instant auparavant ils se regardaient en chiens de faience, et l'instant d'après, elle était dans ses bras et il avait pris sa bouche dans un baiser ardent.

Blaise la consumait toute entière, au point que Ginny ne réalisa qu'elle marchait à reculons que quand l'arrière de ses genoux toucha le lit de ce dernier. Il la fit basculer et se laissa tomber avec elle sur sans cesser de parcourir son corps de baisers.

Blaise arrivait à peine à croire ce qui arrivait. Elle était là… avec lui, en dessous de lui, et il allait la faire sienne après tant d'années à l'admirer de loin…

Elle était venue à lui… et il ne la laisserait jamais partir…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois leur passion assouvie, Blaise et Ginny étaient allongés sur le lit de se dernier. La tête de la rouquine reposait sur la poitrine de Blaise et il caressait distraitement ses longues mèches rousses.

\- une noise contre tes pensées, murmura doucement l'italien sans cesser de jouer avec ses cheveux.

\- Je suis juste heureuse…

Le cœur de Blaise fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- est ce que ca veut dire que j'ai réussi à te convaincre de rester mariée avec moi ?

\- non…

Un autre bond pour le pauvre cœur de Blaise, mais pour des raisons entièrement différentes.

\- ne paniques pas… tempéra Ginny. Je ne te rejette pas, loin de là. Mais tu admettras que nous nous sommes mariés pour les mauvaises raisons, je veux que lorsque nous nous dirons oui, ce soit dans l'intention de passer notre vie ensemble, et pas réunir nos meilleurs amis. Alors oui, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, mais non, après y avoir bien réfléchi, je ne veux pas que l'on reste mariés. Je préfère que nous divorcions, que nous nous fréquentions comme un couple normal, que tu me fasses la plus adorable des demandes en mariage et là, nous pourrons nous marier, et rester mariés.

\- Je t'aime…

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire, c'était pratiquement sorti tout seul et si il n'avait pas un minimum de dignité, il se serait plaqué la main sur la bouche.

Heureusement pour lui, Ginny sembla enchantée par sa déclaration, puisqu'elle se pencha l'embrasser longuement avant de murmurer « je t'aime » contre ses lèvres.

\- À présent, ajouta la rousse en se levant du lit; il est temps qu'on se lève, plus vite nous divorcerons, plus vite nous pourrons nous remarier, pour de vrai cette fois…

\- Allons donc de ce pas demander le divorce, Mme Zabini !

.

.

6 mois plus tard.

Ginny n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse si elle essayait. Elle avait le job de ses rêves, des amis extraordinaires, Hermione, sa meilleure amie venait d'épouser l'amour de sa vie, et surtout, elle avait le plus beau, le plus adorable des petit-amis au monde.

Elle était en ce moment même entrain de se diriger vers le glacier de Florian Fortarome, ou il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Blaise lui avait semblé un peu nerveux, mais c'était compréhensible; sa compagnie était entrain d'acquérir une autre entreprise et la fusion mettait beaucoup de pression sur son pauvre Blaise. Elle aidait la ou elle pouvait, en révisant les contrats et en lui donnant des conseils légaux.

Elle arriva rapidement et poussa la porte du glacier.

Elle eut d'abord l'impression que l'endroit était bondé, puis, elle réalisa qu'elle ne voyait que des têtes familières. Sa famille, Hermione et Drago, Harry, Luna. Et au milieu de tout ce beau monde se trouvait Blaise.

\- euh… pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de vous voir, mais que faites vous tous ici ?

\- nous sommes ici pour toi, commença Charlie.

\- Parce que nous sommes ta famille, dit Percy

\- Parce que nous ne pouvions pas rater ce moment, fit Bill

\- Parce que maman nous a menacés de jeter notre stock de Feux-Folies à l'eau si on ne venait pas, firent les jumeaux en chœur

Ginny commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait, et ses yeux étaient déjà emplis de larmes.

\- Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie dit Luna

\- Et la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, continua Hermione qui souriait à travers ses larmes

\- Personnellement je suis la pour les glaces gratuites fit Ron en tenant un énorme cornet de glace au chocolat

\- Et moi parce que je ne pouvais pas rater une occasion de voir Blaise suer un bon coup ajouta Drago avec un grand sourire

\- Je suis là parce que tu mérites d'être heureuse, fit Harry

\- Nous sommes ici parce que nous t'aimons, conclurent Mr et Mrs Weasley ensemble.

Pendant tout ce temps, Blaise s'était avancé vers elle, et c'est en la regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il posa un genou à terre.

\- toutes ces personnes sont ici parce qu'elles t'aiment. Qu'elles ont été là pour toi, certaines dès de début de ta vie. Tout comme eux, je t'aime Ginny, d'un amour sincère, et entièrement désintéressé. Je n'ai peut être pas toujours été à tes cotés comme certaines de ces personnes, mais je veux être la pour le restant de nos jours. Je veux être la personne avec qui tu te réveilles et avec qui tu vas dormir le soir, célébrer tes victoires avec toi et traverser tes échecs. Je veux que tu sois mon roc, mon port dans la tempête, savoir que peu importe la sale journée que j'ai eue, elle se terminera toujours à tes côtés. Ginevra Caroline Weasley, _Amore della mia Vita(1),_ me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de m'épouser ?

Ginny dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour émettre un « oui » étranglé, tellement elle avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

L'instant d'après, elle était dans les bras de son fiancé, qui la faisait tournoyer sous les regards émus de sa famille et de ses amis.

Quand il la reposa enfin, ce fut pour déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent sous les applaudissements et Ginny entendit le son d'une bouteille de champagne ouverte.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, avant d'entrer dans le café, elle avait cru qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Blaise et sa famille venaient de lui prouver qu'elle avait eu tort.

Et le regard que Blaise posait sur elle en ce moment était rempli de promesses que le meilleur restait à venir…

.

.

Fin.

.

.

(1): Amour de ma vie

 _ **Et voilà,**_

 _ **merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire.**_

 _ **Encore une fois, les reviews seraient grandement appréciées, j'aimerais avoir vos impressions**_

 _ **Je vous reviens très bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire !**_

 _ **Bisous**_

 _ **Aliice.**_


End file.
